Worth It All
by Toadychan
Summary: VaynexLarsa, Incest, Oneshot, Pregame — Larsa has concerns about his and Vayne's future together, but Vayne will be his protector.


**Title:** Worth It All  
**Author: **Megan G. aka Toadychan  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Category:** Final Fantasy XII  
**Pairing(s):** Vayne x Larsa  
**Summary:** Larsa has concerns about his and Vayne's future together, but Vayne will be his protector.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the writing itself and any or all unrecognizable characters, people, places, etc., none of which are to be reused or reposted without my explicit permission.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Pre-game, homosexual situations, incest, shotacon.  
**Status:** Complete

**AN:** Can I claim first Vayne/Larsa?! _((looks hopeful))_ I haven't fully explored this section on ffnet yet, I am spoiler wary. D: Anyway, this was inspired by the official picture of Larsa sitting on the throne with Vayne beside him. Blame OOC behaviour on the fact that my position in the game is just after the group gets back to Rabanastre from the Tomb of King Raithwall. XD This was shorter than I intended it to be, and not as good as I had hoped, but it serves its purpose.

--------------------

Worth It All

His long, dark hair brushed against the pale-complexioned face as he leaned down, the soft strands a pleasant sensation against the flushed cheeks, while his mouth mapped a feather-light trail until it found the pliable young lips it sought, pressing gently against them, before he requested more with his tongue. He was granted the access he wanted, the boy's own small, warm tongue, previously hidden within, briefly snaking out to lick his lower lip in welcome.

Sated—temporarily, at least—the elder pulled back with regret as he took in the pout forming on the small boy's kiss-bruised lips.

"I'm sorry, Larsa, but I have mounds of paperwork to sort through before the dawn, and I doubt you need reminding that you will not be permitted to sleep late into the morning this time."

"I know," he said in resignation, staring at his hands in his lap, looking just like the little boy he was not.

Vayne cupped his brother's chin, bringing the large blue eyes to meet his own. "You know I love you."

Larsa nodded, his features softened by a small, sincere smile that could melt one's heart; the same smile Vayne was graced with every time he uttered those words for only his little brother's ears.

Though he tried to hide it, it was obvious Larsa was tired and needed the sleep Vayne would be depriving him of should they further their activities, and his unguarded smile told just how exhausted he was regardless of the verbal assurances he had been giving the past few days. Vayne ran his hands lovingly through the boy's ebony hair, tamed better than his own, wishing, not for the first time, that he could take away all of the responsibilities Larsa was forced to take on, and that they both could have been born under different circumstances.

"Think how lovely sleep will feel," Vayne smiled, gently pushing Larsa into a laying position and pulling the covers further up, tucking him in in a rather parental manner.

"You would feel better," he whispered, giving in to his body's demands as the comfort of his bed enveloped him.

Vayne chuckled, brushing Larsa's bangs out of his eyes as he turned to lay on his side. "Alas, another night. Pleasant dreams, Larsa."

He stood, the mattress creaking slightly from the shifting weight, and leaned down once more to place a kiss to Larsa's forehead, before he turned to leave. He had only made it a few paces before Larsa spoke, uttering words the boy had been repeating in his mind for weeks, trying to decide the right time to speak them.

"I know this is unusual."

Vayne turned, eyebrows drawn in confusion. "What is unusual?"

Larsa stared at the wall across from him, a strange look on his face. "What we do. How we feel." He turned to face the long-haired man, pain in his beautiful eyes. "Brothers do not treat each other as lovers. I am no longer a child, and I see this."

It was with apprehension that Vayne retraced his steps to Larsa's side, fearful of what would come of the conversation as he again sat on the edge of the bed. He took a moment to think over his words, before he said, "Many do not, but sometimes the souls of two destined to be one are forced into the worst of situations. Do you doubt my feelings for you?"

Larsa shook his head, his gaze falling from his brother's face. "Your emotions are true, and I do not doubt my own. I simply... I'm afraid."

Vayne again took to running his hands through Larsa's hair, knowing it relaxed him. He had spent years full of worry over his feelings and Larsa's future, knowing full well that he had condemned himself and handed his little brother a painful life the moment he acted on the emotions he could not control. Try as they may, an incestuous relationship between two brothers—especially ones of royal blood—could not be hidden forever, and Vayne knew when that fated day came he would be the one to take the brunt of the punishment, seen as a corruptor, and Larsa a victim. When that day came he would be happy to take on such a role, leaving Larsa perceived as the innocent, uncomprehending child, receiving pity rather than scorn. Until that day, however, he intended to keep the relationship going, if only for his own selfish desires.

"I will protect you no matter what," he soothed.

"Why did it have to happen this way?" Larsa whispered, sadness etched on his face as he closed his eyes, melting into Vayne's touch.

"Do you wish our relationship had not gone beyond that of familial love?"

"I do not regret what we've become," Larsa said immediately. "Nor do I wish it to stop. I am merely worried about what will come of it. I do not want them to take you away from me." He opened his eyes and refocused them on his brother's, and Vayne saw the emotions swirling within him, tiring his young body.

"They can never take me away from you," he said softly. "When I am not physically by your side, do you not still feel my presence?"

"I do," Larsa confirmed with a smile. "But your presence cannot kiss me."

Vayne laughed, before leaning down to capture the boy's lips once more. "Then I shall have to kiss you more when I am around to make up for the job my presence is not fulfilling." He cupped Larsa's face and rubbed the soft cheek with his thumb. "You need not worry about what the future holds for us; that is for me to do. Understood?"

"Understood," Larsa said sleepily, obviously stifling a yawn.

Vayne smiled and ran his hand through his brother's hair once more, before making to stand and leave the room a second time. He was halted by a pair of hands smaller than his own grabbing his arm, preventing him from moving further away. He looked at Larsa curiously.

"There is a storm coming," he said, nodding to the window and the distant crackles of light illuminating the dark clouds beyond it, wondering if Vayne would need further explanation. At his blank expression, Larsa elaborated. "I could say I was frightened and begged you to share my bed...," he trailed off, fully expecting Vayne to shake his head and leave for his paperwork. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when the man conceded and returned again to the bedside, urging Larsa over to make room for himself.

Larsa felt completely at peace as he snuggled against Vayne's broad chest, relishing in the warmth of the man's body and the feeling of safety that the arms wrapped around him provided. It was these times that made it seem worth it all, worth all of the risks; as long as he had Vayne to lay against.

"Good night, Larsa," he whispered, kissing the top of his brother's head.

"I love you, Vayne," he murmured in reply, already being claimed by sleep.

_End._


End file.
